I treasure You
by Sean pizza
Summary: A lone Aegislash loves a Blaziken, but the Blaziken loves an Ampharos. Will hearts be broken? Will hearts be mended? Will Viara realise the love she never knew? Find out in this short romantic story.


Imagine this: There are a group of Pokemon Having a Christmas celebration in the Unova region. This story features to use of three pokemon for the main characters, I apologise for the other pokemon celebrating Christmas/New-years but you are un-important at this particular moment.

Anyway, these three protagonist pokemon were a Blaziken, an Ampharos and an Aegislash. The Blaziken which was a female had a serious crush on the Ampharos hwo was a male, but The electric type did not return the emotion, instead, he played pranks on her and made her look like a fool when he had the chance to. I mean he still comforted her and helped her on occasions, but inside he was cold-hearted. I have not told you more about the third pokemon so now I will. This particular Aegislash was in a bad mess, you see, he had a crush on the female Blaziken, but he knew that she did not like him. She liked that bitchy Ampharos for some reason, but if she liked the electric type better, then he wanted to let her have the electric sheep, dragon or whatever the hell it was.

The Blaziken's name was Viara, the Ampharos's name was Ronald and the Aegislash's name was Adam Is something I should probably mention also.

The clock struck Eleven pm on the night of Xmas eve. Many various species of Pokemon were drinking and getting high and rocking out to the best music. However, three particular Pokemon refused to take too many drugs that night, because they agreed to always be on alert to know what' scoring, yet on this night, their inner desires will all change.

Let me tell you about an object, mistletoe. This plant can be wonderful, but it is also dangerous. If two people are standing under a bud of mistletoe then it means that they have to kiss.

"So how was the battl institute today Viara?" Ronald asked. "Oh, it went great! It was tough battling that Electevire, but I managed to pull it off with a critical hit!" "That's awesome, congrats to you!" I don't know what' sup with Ron today, usually he would have pulled a horrendous practical joke by now, but for the whole day, he has been neutral. Maybe he's just getting into the Xmas spirit. Either way, I like him even more now, and I have a plan to make him like me. I quickly grab him by the arm and walk slowly off towards my object of desire. "Are you enjoying the party Ron?" "Well, it is certainly exhilarating. I really like the snack bar, the juice punch is lovely and juicy on my lips..." Then surprisingly he steps in front of me and heads towards where I was going before continuing. "... But I want my lips to taste something... else." I blush at this statement. "Viara, we're standing under mistletoe, you know what that means." "Ron, oh Ron, thank you." I say not hesitating to wear the biggest smile on my face. "Close your eyes." I do as he says and shut my eyelids. I then leans forward and perk up my lips ready for heaven.

Before I feel his supposedly sweet lips on mine, the aura inside of me senses something else, something heading towards me, something... not good. Using my senses I duck my head out of the way of it and open my eyes quickly. I look up to see Ron in a throwing position with one arm lunged forward, but his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bulged. I traced his eyeline and saw a terrible sight. Everyone had stopped partying and drinking and looked at a ghost sword covered in a cream pie.

"Oh crap." Ron whispered. Adam wiped some of the cream off of him, looked at it, and threw it to the ground. Then he frowned and began to vibrate whil glowing silver. Perhaps I should mention the unique thing about Adam, he has an ability like no other Pokemon. When he gets mad or his health drops to half or less, he gains a +2 on his attack, speed and evasiveness. He was glowing silver now, this isn't good. He then twirls his sword body vertically and zips past the crowd and points his sharp point at Ron's thin, yellow neck. "I SWEAR I DIDNT MEAN TO HIT YOU, I SWEAR, I WAS AIMING FOR VIARA!" Ron says before covering his mouth realising what he just blurted out. "Wh... What? Why?" "I wanted to prank you, and it was going to be my best yet!" A tear started to form in Viara's eye, she did not love him anymore. "Kiss her." Adam said. "Wait, WHAT?" "The mistletoe rules still apply, so, you still have to kiss her." Adam said pointing his clothed finger at the Blaziken. "I'm not kissing her!" "DO IT!" "OKAY fine, just put the pointy end of yourself away from my neck!" Adam lowers himself and shoves Ron towards Viara. "She loves you Ron, and even if you don't love her, show some fucking RESPECT!"

Ron scrunches up his face while looking at Viara. Adam had forced him to kiss the girl he had picked on for his whole life. He new that Adam wouldn't actually kill him, but the sword would give him hell. Ron leaned forward, stood on his toes and closed his eyes. Viara was still unsure of this, but she still leaned forwrd aswell. But instead of a kiss, she heard in her ear: "I'd never kiss a bitch like you." The Ron jumped back, did a backflip, and fired a discharge at Adam "AAAaahhh!" Adam screached out in pain. Immediately everyone else rushed out of the one-story building and scattered. The ghost sword was damaged, but he was bulky enough to endure the hit. "What? That should have knocked you out!" "Before you start a war, you'd better know what you're fighting for. I am fighting for Viara, and you have hurt Viara, prepare for hell." With that the Aegislash lunged orward at the electric type trowing simultanious Sacred Swords at him, depleting his life and sending Ron hulring towards a wall. Then Adam raised himself up for one final blow before: "NO! STOP!" was heard. Adam turned his head to see Viara standing in front of Ron. "Please dont kill him! I know that he is an asshole and that he should be punished, but he doesn't deserve to die! Please." Adam lowered himself and backed away. "Hey Viara look..." Ron said standing back up and pointing at Adam. "... A long hard thing covered in cream!" His penis jokes were usually laughed at, but this inraged Adam. The Aegislash then swung himself at the door and blew it to shards.

"Adam wait!" Viara shouted running after her cross friend.

Viara searched and searched for a whole hour around the town but she could find him nowhere. After no success, she went to search In the forest. She walked around th area for 20 minutes not finding a trace of him, untill... "Ow, oh its just a branch." She rubbed her arm from the small cut she received, but then noticed a bigger cut. In the trunk of the three was a huge gash. And it was made by a sword. She feeled the cut on the tree and determined which way it was cut from, so she could hope to find her lost friend. She went in a certain direction and eventually, found another cut on a tree, then another, then another, and another. The more tree cuts she found, the larger size the cuts would be. Then she found a whole tree sliced in half, then a second, and a third and fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh, until, she found a line of trees with a 30cm by 30cm whole in each of them, each forming a line. She followed the path of Holey trees until she heard crying. She slowed down her pace and peeked from behind a tree. There she saw Adam, halfway stuck into a huge birch tree, crying. "Why did you do it? Why Did i interfere? I thought that I could help her, but I just made it worse. you idiot, Adam you idiot" The ghost sword cried to himself. "Adam, why are you crying?" Viara said emerging from her hiding place "Go away, I don't want you here." "No, Please tell me Adam, I want to help you." "You can't help me, I couldn't help you so how will you succeed?" "Because, you are my best friend." Viara said with a smile, but it only made the Aegislash cry even more, "What, what did I say?" "Do you want to know why I was always there to comfort you, to support you, to protect you?" "Because we are friends?" "Because I was in love." Viara was surprised by his statement and she almost had a heart attack. He loved her? "You... You love me?" "I do, but I realised that you did not return my feelings, am I correct?" "Um, uh..." "Tell me if you love me or not!" "I... don't love you." "That's why I did everything that I could to make Ron fall in love with you, but I failed. I loved you too much that I wanted what you wanted, and what you wanted was Ron." "Adam, I didn't know, I"m sorry. Here let me help you." From saying this, Viara grabbed the top half of the sword like figure and yanked as hard as she could, and pulled him out of the tree. She stmbled backwards along with Adam and fell onto the ground.

"What happens now?" Adam asked. "Adam, I don't love you..." "I know" Viara reached out her hand still laying on the ground and held Adam's hand in her own tightly. "... But I could learn to love you." "What do you suggest?" "Well, where does every relationship start?" Adam was about to say something before Viara cut him off. "It's rheatorical." "Then, where do they start?" "They start, with a date." Adam's single eye widened. Was this the chance he could get to be with her? No, she loved someone else, she loves someone else, she loves... she loves... she could love me? Could this be possible? The Sword and the Chicken? It didn't sound too fancy, but he still had his heart set on her. Adam turned on his side on the ground and held her other hand in his free one. They were now holding hands and looking deep, into eachother's eye/s "Viara, my sweet, beautiful Viara..." "Yes my strong, handsome Adam?" "Would you like to go on a date with me?" "Y-yes, when will we go on a date?" She relied with a smile on her face and a fire in her heart. "How about now?" "Now? As In here and now?" "Why not? It'll be just you, me, and the stars above us." Viara looked upwards and saw a wounderful dark blue night sky filled with thousands of stars. "I would love to."

They both lay there on the ground talking about romantic things while watching the amazing sky. They layed there for another hour not getting bored, because at that moment, there's no place that they'd rather be, than with eachother.


End file.
